By Any Other Name
by LarcSakurai
Summary: By any other name, Xaldin was still as beautiful as his true self. Written at the request of a friend


Ascending the stairs from the dark confines of the basement he stepped into the flourescence of the surface floors, blinking his eyes against the momentary burn. Vexen typically kept the basement lighting darker than the upper floors for the sake of whatever experiment he was concocting and it always resulted in this painful assault when one of the three "underground" members decided to head topside. Lexaeus grew tired of the dark emptiness below the surface. The other two were constantly occupied by their own means and he served no purpose but to decorate the back wall and blankly stare, nestled in the memories of the age before their grand mishap he had retained.

He ambled through the hallways accompanied by the thuds of his footfalls echoing throughout the empty passages. Vibrations ran through the tile and alerted him of the presences of the other members throughout the castle. Sometime ago he'd learned to tell each of them apart simply by how they shook the floor as they walked. It was a helpful tactic to locate, or avoid, the others. Lexaeus, however, was often left guessing as to the location of the one he sought out now. The one who typically walked upon air, therefore shielding himself from Lex's radar.

Thankfully, Lexaeus thought as he pushed open the kitchen door, the man was rather predictable. Whenever he had spare time the lancer would occupy himself in the kitchen studying the volumes of cookbooks or trying in relative vain to keep everything neat and orderly. His lances patrolled the two doors on either side of the spacious room to deter any neophytes from sneaking in and stealing a bite or, were it Axel, from torching everything but the craftier of them somehow managed to get in regardless and Xaldin was left to make order of their disasters.

"Good afternoon, Xaldin." Xaldin turned at the other's greeting, nodding his own in return.

"And to you, Lexaeus." He closed the book he'd been reading, "What brings you up here?" The massive man advanced closer and took a seat on the floor next to Xaldin's chair, resting his head on the other's knee.

"You." he whispered. Xaldin chuckled softly, reaching down to coil his fingers through the rustic mass of hair.

"What would you want of me?" he inquired, elliciting a noise of content from the other as his hand slid lower to cup the younger's cheek, stroking it with his thumb. Lexaeus pulled back to give the other a gentle smile, holding out a hand to gently lift Xaldin out of the chair and up against his chest, content to just hold the other against him. Xaldin flushed, his eyes darting to the door as he felt the other's grip tighten around him in an obvious display he had no intention of relinquishing him.

"Just your company." Lexaeus rose and nestled into the chair Xaldin once preoccupied, staring down into his eyes, letting himself drown in the violet pools. He teased the hair trailing Xaldin's cheek, the other averting his gaze.

"My company?"

"Indeed." Lexaeus turned Xaldin so the other straddled him and laced their fingers. "I still remember when we were somebodies.. when we would walk through the city late at dusk and watch the sunset from atop the wall. You..." here Lexaeus paused, a soft shade of red coating his cheeks. A dull remembrance of the emotions he'd held for Dilan as Aeleus sparking deep inside his empty chest.

"Yes?"

"You were beautiful then. You still are."

Xaldin scoffed, "You flatter."

"No." Lexaeus grabbed the other's chin and gently tugged him to look up. He never used force with Xaldin, knowing just how easily he could lose control of the brute force brimming in his hands."I do not flatter."

"I'm not Dilan anymore. I'm not the beautiful rose you remember."

"Does that mean you have lost eyes for me as I am no longer Aeleus?" Xaldin shook his head.

"No..."

"Precisely." Lexaeus shifted Xaldin into his arms, holding the other bridal style as he rose and headed for the door. Xaldin squirmed, pleading that no one should see him being carried like this. He may not be able to refrain from stabbing the first neophyte that teased him about it into an early grave. Lexaeus ignored his struggles but conjured a portal and stepped through it to appease Xaldin. When they arrived, the elder's fussing ceased.

Though the castle were in ruins behind them the sunset before them was still as beautiful and vibrant as he recalled from his days as Dilan. Soft hues of red, orange, and yellow streaked across the sky melding with shades of pink and purple tinting the edges of clouds. Dying rays of sunlight blanketed everything in a warm glow, invoking within the two nobodies the memories of the days when they were whole and complete, the days that were but shreds of nearly forgotten memories.

"The sunset is still just as beautiful." Xaldin whispered, standing at the edge of the wall looking out over the little town below as children scattered for home.

"It is..." Lexaeus wrapped his arms around Xaldin's shoulders. "As beautiful as the one who stands to witness it with me." Xaldin brought his hands up to hold Lex's arms, cradling his head against him.

"Lexaeus..."

"A rose by any other name is still a rose." Xaldin blinked, looking back at him. Lexaeus knelt down on the wall, pulling Xaldin down into his lap. He pushed aside the locks obscuring the other's face and gently drew him closer until their lips barely met. "And Dilan by any other name is still my Dilan." Xaldin closed his eyes as Lexaeus kissed him, a warm feeling spreading through his body. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck, returning the soft, almost loving kiss opening his eyes to watch the last rays of the sun dance in the piercing silver eyes. Comforting memories of all the time they two had shared, as somebody and nobody, danced through his mind and coaxed a smile on the elder's face. It didn't matter what their names were now, what their circumstances may have been. There was one thing the darkness could never take away from him.

They broke the kiss and Lexaeus tucked Xaldin back against his chest, watching as the night finally began to settle over the sky painting everything a thick cover of midnight blue. Rising the silent hero laced fingers with his lancer and strode the perimeter of what remained of the wall, their gazes occasionally traveling up the length of what remained of their demolished home and all the memories buried within the rubble.

"We should return." Xaldin whispered, his grip tightening.

"Yes, I suppose we should." Lexaeus conjured them a portal and stepped towards it, halting when he felt Xaldin refuse to move. He looked back at the other and chuckled, shaking his head. He knew exaclty what the other wanted. Leaning in they shared one more kiss, deeper but just as tender and loving as before. Lexaeus had been told he was a hopeless romanticist. He knew he was and he knew Xaldin loved it. Heading back to their castle the two parted ways as Xaldin went to begin dinner for the whining younger members, Lexaeus descending back into the basement but the emptiness seemed less daunting than before.

Aeleus by any other name was still Aeleus.


End file.
